im sorry
by Exotos135
Summary: takes place some weeks after Master&Servant 2:the 9th month,Stacy and Megumi are going to the hospital and Jeremy is going to be Ginger's babysitter,however,she hasnt forgiven him since what happened some weeks ago,can he and Ginger get along just this time?rated T...just to be sure.


DISCLAIMER: phineas and ferb belongs to:disney

Hirano's House "5:00 PM"

(Ginger was waiting in the living room while her sister and mom were getting dressed)

Ginger:mom,where are you and Onee-chan going?

Megumi:we're going to witness the miracle of birth at the hospital.

Stacy:don't worry it wont be me.

Ginger:but...with who am i gonna stay?

Megumi:i already called someone to be your babysitter.

Ginger:but mom,im too old for that!

Stacy:you're half my age Ginger.

Ginger:that doesn't mean i need a babysitter!

(suddenly,the door was knocked)

Megumi:oh,i think Jeremy is here.

Ginger:(gasp)Jeremy?

(Ginger grabbed her mom in the legs and plead)

Ginger:please take me with you!he deflowered Onee-chan!i don't wanna end up like Onee-chan!

Stacy:Ginger,Jeremy is a nice guy,he wont do anything to you.

Ginger:but he-

Stacy:the deflowering thing was actually started by me...

Ginger:oh,but there's no proof that says he wont do that to me!

Stacy:Jeremy is 16...i think,he wont "deflower" you like i forced him to do to me.

Ginger:but Onee-chan.

(Megumi opened the door and saw Jeremy waiting outside)

Jeremy:hi miss Hirano.

Megumi:hi Jeremy,sorry if Ginger seems a bit...startled.

(cut to Ginger,who had builded an pillow fortress and weared an ramor)

Ginger:you wont touch me with your teen hands!

Megumi:as i said startled.

Jeremy:don't worry,i normally deal with kids like her.

Megumi:oh im glad i can count on you,Jeremy.

Stacy:ok Ginger,we're leaving!have fun with Jeremy!

Ginger:i wont!

(Megumi and Stacy went to the car and left the house,and Jeremy went to the living room)

Jeremy:look Ginger im-

(before he could continue,Ginger trew a pillow at him)

Ginger:you wont touch me!

Jeremy:look Ginger,im sorry about what happened some weeks ago.

Ginger:how do i know you're sorry?

Jeremy:ill explain the situation to you,but first you must get out of that fortress.

(Ginger got out of her pillow fortress...wearing an armor)

Jeremy:and get out of the armor.

Ginger:sorry,but i wont succumb so easily!

Jeremy:fine stay there,but are you sure you dont feel anything?

Ginger:well,its a bit hot here.

(Ginger removed her armor)

Jeremy:ok,now that you are out of your armor,ill explain everything to you.

(Jeremy sat in the sofa and grabbed Ginger,who panicked)

Ginger:dont touch me!dont touch me!i dont wanna be a mother!

Jeremy:im not gonna do you anything.

Ginger:...ok,but if you do anything ill call the police!

(Jeremy putted Ginger in the sofa and explained)

Jeremy:you see,there is this game wich is called "master&servant".

Ginger:yeah?

Jeremy:well,we started easy,but just like any mistake we could do,we go a little bit too fast.

Ginger:uh-huh?

Jeremy:and im deeply sorry about it,she got..."touched" by me and i should have known better.

Ginger:(annoyed)mmmhm.

Jeremy:so,while your sister technically insisted i shouldnt have given in,there i explained,are we fine now?

(for his surprise,Ginger was ignoring him while watching tv)

Jeremy:oh come on Ginger,i already said that im sorry.

Ginger:hmp!

(Jeremy walked to Ginger's side)

Jeremy:no really,im sorry.

Ginger:(turns to the other side)

Jeremy:(looks at Ginger in the other side)i swear i didnt wanted to do it.

Ginger:(turns around again)just leave me alone.

Jeremy:...what must i do for you to forgive me?

(Ginger was silent for a moment until she replied in anger)

Ginger:just leave this house already!

(Ginger got up and runed to her room,with Jeremy following)

Ginger:stop following me!

Jeremy:why do you still hate me?

(Ginger arrived at her room and closed the door)

Jeremy:Ginger?Ginger?

Ginger:leave me alone,you deflowered Onee-chan!and i wont end up like Onee-chan!

Jeremy:...(pant)=fine,if thats what you want.

(Jeremy was about to go downstairs,but suddenly,he heard a loud soud inside Ginger's room)

Jeremy:oh no,Ginger!

(Jeremy entered the room,where he saw Ginger crying)

Jeremy:G-Ginger?what happened?

Ginger:leave me alone!

Jeremy:but what happened?

Ginger:(sob)(sob)...i slipped and hitted the wall.

Jeremy:does it hurt?

Ginger:(sarcastic)no,Jeremy,i just got hit incredibly hard in my head,im gonna be fine!

Jeremy:come on,ill take you downstairs.

(Jeremy grabbed Ginger and went downstairs)

(downstairs,Jeremy was taking care of Ginger)

Jeremy:are you feeling better?

Ginger:its just a bandage im not gonna heal so easy...but please put me down somewhere,BUT NOT THE FLOOR!

Jeremy:allright allright.

(Jeremy putted Ginger in the sofa)

Jeremy:do you want something else?

Ginger:no,just please leave.

Jeremy:why do you hate me?i already explained everything to you.

Ginger:its an usual boy trick!you say you're sorry,i believe in you and before i can escape you bang me!

Jeremy:where did you got that?

Ginger:...internet.

Jeremy:you shouldnt believe what internet says,im not like those boys,(hugs Ginger)you can trust me.

Ginger:ow!

Jeremy:(leaves Ginger off)sorry!...but really you can trust me.

Ginger:hmmm.

Jeremy:believe in me.

(Ginger gived Jeremy a smile)

Ginger:i believe you.

(2 hours later,Megumi and Stacy entered the house)

Megumi:Ginger,we're back!

Stacy:did you had fun with Jeremy?

Megumi:Ginger?

(Megumi and Stacy went to Ginger's room,where they saw Jeremy toking her up and giving her a kiss in the forehead.

Jeremy:good night.

Ginger:...(looks at Megumi and Stacy)Onee-chan,mom,you arrived!

Megumi:i see you are doing good Jeremy.

Jeremy:(blush)t-thanks miss Hirano.

Megumi:Ginger,did you liked your time with Jeremy.

Ginger:yes...

Megumi:well,Jeremy,you can go now.

Jeremy:thanks miss.

(Jeremy went downstairs and went to the door,but before he could leave...)

Stacy:Jeremy wait!

Jeremy:huh?

Stacy:before you go-

Jeremy:im sorry for what i did to you some weeks ago.

Stacy:(blush)d-dont worry,part of it was my fault really.

Jeremy:(blush)hehe...well,im glad you can forgive me.

Stacy:dont worry.

(Jeremy and Stacy shaked hands)

Stacy:so(voice changes from normal to a bit menacing)did you do anything to my sister?

Jeremy:(panics)=n-n-n-no dont worry,shes safe!hehehe..hehe..he.

Stacy:...(returns to normal)ok,goodbye!

Jeremy:y-yeah.

(Jeremy left the house and returned to his home)


End file.
